2006-12-03
Ayla gets Fey to put a spell on the quad to stop magic. Then she joins Jadis to wait for the blackmailers to make their move. The Good Ol' Boyz Plan A (a robot) fails. Plan B (a flying saucer) fails. Plan C (a communications spell) fails with enough backlash to send the mage to the clinic. Plan D is to go in person. Bad move on their parts; Jadis is relaying everything directly to Security, and Phase isn't above goading them a bit. Security is not amused, and neither is the Headmistress. Afterward, Fantastico has Roadrunner deliver a "this isn't over" message.Ayla and the Networks Jericho finishes the antidote after an all nighter. Fey and Chaka wake up and discuss a few things, including Fey's sword, Malachim’s Feather, made of mithril and adamantite, and Chaka's mithril bracelet, Chou and her sword. They talk with Jericho and Razorback; all four of them go into the forest for a consultation. Chou follows and eventually joins them. The Grove mentions that Toni is a Dragon Mistress. It names them The Five. Fey asks Sara to check with her father, Gothmog, to see if he has any useful information. They go to introduce Chaka, Jericho and Chou to the weres. This time the Bastard chooses 20 minions to make sure of wiping them out.Ill Winds, Part II The battle is joined. Fey, Chaka, Razorback, Jericho and Chou destroy the ambush and plow through the attackers as Eloise, Ben and 12 other weres take them from behind. Sara joins the fight in the middle. Unfortunately, two policemen are caught in the mess and infected. They're too far gone when they're discovered; Fey has to give them mercy. She's totally devastated by it, and has to take some time to come to terms with what she had to do.Ill Winds, Part III Phase goes to powers testing for some additional tests, and makes a deal with Hillary to back up her work onto an accessible computer. She also arranges to have a new weakness put on her Powers Testing report. At dinner, Fantastico makes threats and Phase does a bit of bully squashing, much to the amusement of the Don and Hekate, but not to the amusement of a number of others that are closer to the action. Oiler and Minefield decide they really need to get even, but not for a while. Ace and A-Plus go to apologize to Phase, and discover part of what was really going on. Phase does her bit with Officer Derek Johnson, who still hasn't caught on that most of Security knows he's an H1 plant. Sgt. Buxton gives her some intel on the Springfield Slasher case. Stopwatch tries to get Phase to help him on a problem he's run into with one of the plans he’s stolen from her; Phase tells him he has to set up a meeting with the Masterminds. She makes a deal with them, in return for taking Stopwatch's little problem off his hands. Thuban decides he has to put the money from the auction into escrow to let the heat die down. Montana and Kludge aren't happy, but see the necessity. Ayla finishes up by discussing the events with the rest of Team Kimba. Toni, Jericho, Razorback and Chou go with the weres. Jericho meets a nice girl named Leila. Fey joins them later. They have dinner with the weres and then head back to campus. At the same time, Franklin Delarose and Samantha discuss the situation. Harlan moves a box of clothes back from Melville to Emerson, and then is distracted by a message that Romy can't take Jenny her meals, so Harlan should do it. It turns out to be a trap; he's waylaid in the tunnels by TNT. He reacts to an insufficiently repressed memory by changing back to an Exemplar chick and laying waste to the three stooges. Delarose gives them more detention and splits them up. Dr. Guitterez is puzzled about what happened. Jenny has a new set of glasses to replace the trashed visor.The Big Idea In New York: Kerry assists at Mass. Bishop Spengler is present.There's an Angel in Father John's Basement, Part 1 At Lake Alban, Italy, shortly after midnight Petra charges into a pack of demon s and is killed. At least, the other side ought to think so, if all worked right.Petra 1: Rock and a Hard Place – Part 8 References See Also *December Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day Category:Timeline